The Nearness of You
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: Hermione arrives at the Weasleys house. Her parents aren't that fond of Hermione. But who is Hermione fond of? r/r please!!


****

the nearness of you 

__

It's not the pale moon that excites me   
That thrills and delights me, oh no   
It's just the nearness of you.

The sexy electric blue sky gave Hermione sudden pleasure as she approached the drive of The Burrow, her face grinning with utter joy and ecstasy. She pulled off her seat belt before her father had even parked. 

"Oh, isn't it wonderful?" She squealed, clasping her rucksack, clenching it with sheer excitement and anticipation at the fact that she'd see the Weasleys once again. 

"Yes, whatever you say Hermione dear." Agatha, Hermione's mother sighed, rolling her eyes, surveying the scruffy dilapidated exterior of The Burrow. 

"Oh Mummy, don't be so judgemental, it's built with so much love, and magic too. I love The Burrow."

"Mmm, and that Ron too." George Granger, Hermione's dentist father muttered, swerving into a space by an overgrown hedge. 

"Honestly Daddy!" Hermione folded her arms, giving her father blazing glares in the rear view mirror. "He's my _friend_!" 

It wasn't long however, until Ron did actually run out of his unique house into the garden to greet Hermione, who was unpacking her large trunk out of the boot of the silver grey Ford Mondeo.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron laughed, running up to Hermione and her parents, a big grin spread across his freckled face. 

"Ron!" Hermione dropped her trunk on the dusty ground specked with a few weeds. "Oh, how are you?" 

"Couldn't be better!" Ron gave Hermione a hug and helped her with her heavy trunk. 

"Ron, I swear you've grown an extra few inches." Hermione giggled, disregarding her parents' uncouth frowns.

"So, we'll get going now Hermione. Mrs Whiffé Poisson is having bad breath problems again, she's booked herself in for an appointment this evening. So see you darling." Agatha smiled, attempting to ignore her daughter and Ron's faux flirting. 

"Oh, bye Mummy, bye Daddy." Hermione said quite offhand, not paying much attention to them at all. "I'll see you at Christmas maybe, y'know how things are." 

"Mm, of course we do." George grunted, showing dislike towards Ron. "Come on Agatha, Hermione's unpacked. 

"Daddy, maybe if you showed more warmth towards Ron, then maybe I'd be actually saddened to see you leave." Hermione whispered bitterly in her father's ear, only low enough for him to hear. "Bye _Daddy._" Hermione piped, faking a smile for her strict father. George gave Ron horrid looks, as if to say "Stay away from my daughter." Ron shuffled uncomfortably, looking to the ground, his hands fidgeting in his jean pockets. 

"Bye Hermione dear." Agatha grimaced once in a loose embrace with her ever-growing daughter. 

George and Agatha forced smiles at Ron and Hermione, as they sat themselves down in the car. "It would be preferable if Hermione didn't see that Ron Weasley." George grunted, as he drove out of The Burrow muttering obscene things about Ron. 

*

Ron dragged Hermione's trunk into the hall of his house, letting it drop with a clunk. "Welcome!" Ron said, opening his arms for a warm hug. Hermione dropped her rucksack and hugged Ron tightly not wanting to let go, he was so snug and ardent. "Ginny is around somewhere, she's making up your bed if you want to go up." Ron shrugged pulling out of the friendly hug.

"Oh no, I'd much rather stay down here and catch up. Have you done all your homework? If you haven't I could always help." Hermione said, beaming with peace and contentment

"Oh, alright. Mum! Hermione's here!" Ron shouted walking into the diminutive, but delightful sitting room. Seconds later, once Hermione was about to sit down, Molly Weasley came in and grabbed Hermione giving her a motherly hug.

"Oh Hermione how you've grown!" Molly said rather cheerfully, her apron slightly wet from washing. "Ginny's made your bed upstairs. Oh I'll take that trunk up."

"No, no, I'm sure Ron can, needn't wear yourself out, Ron's got plenty of oomph left!." Hermione smiled, turning around to wink at Ron. 

Hermione had certainly grown physically and mentally over the summer. She was a bit taller physically, however, her mentality was now that of a mature sixteen year old, her hormones had obviously done their work over the last two months of the stifling summer. 

****

Please Review! I have GCSES and need reviews to cheer me up! Reviews are very important for a writer! It wont take a few moments! And please, no flames! 

****

Disclaimer

The Nearness of You lyrics belong to lovely Norah Jones. Harry Potter stuff belongs to God, aka, JKR. 


End file.
